


Primeval Rhythm

by AmberSpirit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberSpirit/pseuds/AmberSpirit
Summary: For a moment it felt as if they were the only two people in the world; Falco, Tybur, Eldians, and Marleyans all melted away to allow for this private reunion to take place. Reiner didn’t dare to raise his head, his heart pounding with a sick, almost gleeful anticipation. Soon it will be over. Soon he will escape this hell.“Why would I kill my soulmate?” Eren asked. His words were soft, almost affectionate, but they descended on Reiner like a furious flood.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Comments: 21
Kudos: 263





	Primeval Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a tumblr post by Rankoko:
> 
> https://rankoko.tumblr.com/post/641571235429597184/soulmate-au-everyone-is-born-with-a-countdown
> 
> Eren/Reiner AMV:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0JWnvv8N3hI

He could understand now. He could see it so clearly.

This was predestined. Since the moment the soulmark appeared on his right hand as a child, since the numbers on his skin started their merciless countdown towards that inevitable meeting. Even when Reiner had realised, with a sort of detached hysteria, that he would meet his soulmate on that island of traitors, that his chosen person was a devil, the countdown never stopped. It kept dragging him closer to that inevitable confrontation, minute by minute, hour by hour, pounding out that ancient primeval rhythm of destiny to which every Eldian marched in order to meet their chosen mate.

Even after the countdown hit zero, even after Reiner confirmed the ugly truth on his own skin, he still tried turning away from it. He was good at that, wasn’t he? Compartmentalising those parts of himself that were unwanted and inconvenient, avoiding things he didn’t want other people to see, things he didn’t want to admit to himself. He locked the identity of his soulmate somewhere deep in his heart and threw away the key. Nobody would ever know.

But Reiner could understand now. The secret he carried with him since the attack on Shiganshina all those years ago, that ugly knowledge lurking just beneath the surface… it could never be contained. Inevitably, it will catch up with him, the same way his actions on Paradis will. One day, that confrontation will happen.

And that day was today. On his knees. Begging to be killed.

“I’m sick of this…of myself. Just kill me!”

The sounds from the stage beneath the window were swallowed by the unnatural stillness of the room. Eren’s exhale sounded close and intimate and for a moment it felt as if they were the only two people in the world; Falco, Tybur, Eldians, and Marleyans all melted away to allow for this private reunion to take place. Reiner didn’t dare to raise his head, his heart pounding with a sick, almost gleeful anticipation. Soon it will be over. Soon he will escape this hell.

“Why would I kill my soulmate?” Eren asked. His words were soft, almost affectionate, but they descended on Reiner like a furious flood.

Impossible. Eren couldn’t- how would he know? He had been so careful all these years to keep it covered; as a cadet, as a member of the Survey corps, as a Marleyian soldier- no matter the situation, he made sure to keep his mark hidden, especially from Eren.

“You think I wouldn’t recognise my mate?” Eren said. “Look at me.”

Reiner couldn’t. Instead, he turned his head to look at Falco, just now remembering the third occupant of the room. Falco was staring at the pair with unfiltered horror as he undoubtedly started to comprehend the gravity of the situation.

“Look at me.”

The softness in Eren’s voice hardened into steel and his hand -still dripping blood- entered Reiner’s vision. A threat. Reiner glanced up and allowed the filthy hand to grasp at his jaw. It felt warm and sticky on his skin with an undercurrent of something instinctively pleasurable. Is this what soulmate’s touch feels like, Reiner wondered, half-crazed.

He looked up and met Eren’s gaze.

“Even now you don’t want to admit it,” Eren said, “That’s understandable. I avoided it for a long time too. The day Shiganshina fell was when my mark showed me I was going to meet my soulmate. I remember feeling so excited that morning. I had all these silly, grandiose dreams of who I’ll be paired up with.”

 _I don’t want to listen to this, don’t make me listen to this_ , Reiner wanted to beg. Tears streamed down his face. To hear about Eren’s version of their first meeting was beyond any torture he ever endured. His guilt was burning him alive. But even through the pounding of his heart and the ringing in his ears, Eren’s words still reached him.

“After the wall broke, after my mother got eaten, when I was on the boat escaping to the inner walls…” Eren’s hand left Reiner’s cheek, instead grasping at air, at something unseen. “I saw a strange titan in the distance. Standing still, in the middle of the destruction. And for a split second, it felt as if our eyes met. As if we were connected. And my hand…”

Eren closed his fist and brought the hand down again. “My countdown had reached zero. I met my soulmate.”

The soulmark was there, right in front of his eyes, the familiar sign with two zeros that had its twin in Reiner’s own covered hand. He had spent so many sleepless nights staring at the design, he would recognise it anywhere, the shapes and curves etched into his brain. He had scraped his skin with a blade more times than he could count, in a pathetic attempt to erase the physical evidence of this sick bond. But his skin would always heal and reconstruct the ink.

“I ignored it of course. Who could have a titan for a soulmate? I made peace with the fact that my mate died in Shiganshina that day and I would never meet them again. I was fine with it. I only cared about revenge.”

“Then take your revenge!” Reiner pleaded with a broken voice. But Eren ignored him, continuing his story.

“Then I became a cadet and I met you. Well,” he paused, considering, “A version of you. I admired you and wanted to be exactly like you. I think even then I must have felt the bond but didn’t recognise its pull. I remember thinking how great it would have been to have a soulmate like you-”

“-Please don’t, please no more-”

“-You must have known. Surely. You must have realised who I was.”

“-I didn’t-”

“Don’t lie to me. I was following you around like a lovesick puppy. I adored you. You _knew_.”

Reiner lowered his face again until it was touching the filthy stone floor, cool against his hot skin. He wept and wept, his face and throat aching from the strain. Eren simply waited, silent, like a parent watching the tantrum of his favourite child.

“I knew,” Reiner admitted after what felt like an eternity. At the time, a part of him was aware but didn’t want to admit it, especially after hearing what happened to Eren’s mother. But another part, that sick primeval part linked to his bond had reveled in his soulmate’s attention and basked in his clumsy, young affection. He couldn’t keep his hands to himself during those days; always finding an excuse to ruffle Eren’s hair or grab his shoulder. He used to think the kid was so cute.

“But you chose not to say anything,” Eren said. “I understand. I think if you had told me the truth then, about our bond and your identity, I would have probably killed you. I was too impulsive back then.”

Perhaps if Eren killed him all those years ago, things would have been better. It would have been kinder. But clearly, Eren thought Reiner didn’t deserve that kindness because he was still here, alive and breathing.

“But things are different now. It’s funny, but I feel like those four years apart actually brought me closer to you. I learned to understand you. Crossing the ocean to Marley, eating the same food as you, seeing the same sights, meeting your loved ones…Seeing your true self.”

How much did Eren actually see? How long had he been following Reiner? Did he see him with Galliard?

His expression must have betrayed his thoughts because Eren gazed down at him with a knowing look, his single eye piercing through Reiner like a bullet. He knew- he must have known about his relationship with Galliard somehow. Reiner was pinned down by the wordless accusation but couldn’t say anything, couldn’t even breach the subject. Before Eren’s judgment, he was but an insect laying on the ground, pretending to be dead.

“What do you want from me?” Reiner asked, afraid of the answer.

“The same thing every Eldian wants from their soulmate.” Eren leaned closer, lightly petting the top of Reiner’s head. “I want to consummate our bond.”

Reiner froze. Over the years, he had imagined this conversation many times; what would Eren say if he found out Reiner was his soulmate? Would he reject him, hurt him, kill him? In these countless scenarios Reiner dreamt up in his head, he never once thought Eren would like to finish their bond.

“Why would-” Reiner’s stillness disintegrated into a tremor. “-No, it makes no sense, you’ll be at a disadvantage- if we bond then if I get hurt, if I die-”

“-I die as well,” Eren finished for him. “I know. I already told you, I have no intention of hurting you. You’re not allowed to die.”

He sounded so sure, the words so absolute that Reiner had no doubt he was speaking the truth. The thought that he would never be able to die and escape this hellish existence was more frightful than death or pain.

Reiner shut his eyes and thought of his moment of weakness with the gun, when he nearly took his own life. He should have done it then. He had lost his opportunity. He could have avoided all this. Why did he stop himself?

It was because of Falco…

Reiner glanced at the boy from the corner of his eye and seeing his trembling shoulders and frightened face filled him with grim courage. Whatever Eren wanted with their bond…it was going to happen. There was no doubt about that. But Reiner could still protect Falco, Gabi, everyone. He could still keep the kids safe.

“I’ll do whatever you want.” Reiner crawled closer, until he grasped at Eren’s leg, clutching the fabric of his trousers. “Just let Falco go. Let’s go somewhere else, where we’ll be alone.”

Eren didn’t say anything, simply gazing at him with interest. It was the face of an omnipotent yet uncaring god. Reiner continued clinging to him, face sweaty, expression desperate.

“No. I want to do it here.” Eren’s voice was calm yet uncompromising, seemingly unmoved by Reiner’s feelings .“You’re not leaving this room until we’re properly bonded. That’s final.”

The words were like a death sentence. Reiner tried to focus on his breathing but his whole body was turning in on itself, trembling under the onslaught of a fight and flight instinct. But there was no way to fight Eren with the threat of him transforming and ending the lives of everyone in this building. Of killing Falco.

And Eren’s cold determination allowed no opportunity to escape. This was going to happen. All Reiner could do was damage control.

“Please, at least let Falco go. We could be alone,” he begged, “Don’t you want that?” 

Truthfully, Reiner had no idea what Eren wanted. There was nothing romantic or sexual about his soulmate proposition. The Eren of the past clearly had strong feelings for Reiner once upon a time and there was no doubt that if Reiner allowed him to consummate their bond back then, Eren would have agreed enthusiastically.

But the Eren sitting in front of him was an enigma. His feeling hidden.

Instead of answering him, Eren turned towards the third occupant of the room.

“I’m curious. What do they teach the Eldians here? About soulmates?”

Falco jumped at the words and answered instantly, his voice shaky.

“They, they say that every Eldian has a soulmate, someone they’re destined to be with. But it’s very rare for someone to actually meet theirs. Most,” he scratched at his mark, “most people never even trigger their countdown.”

“It is a rare thing,” Eren agreed and turned back towards Reiner. He tugged at his right arm, clearly intending to inspect Reiner’s covered mark but Reiner remained unresponsive.

“Show it to me.” Eren’s tone dropped low, a single ripple in normally stagnant water.

Reiner struggled to obey. This was the last hurdle, the last line of defence; this could still all be in Eren’s head, his whole story about bonding with a strange titan in Shiganshina could just be a horrific delusion. As long as he didn’t confirm it, Reiner could still…

Eren’s eye flashed a bright green, the threat of his titan transformation lingering in the air like cigarette smoke. Reiner lowered his head and removed his glove. Then, under Eren’s focused gaze he removed the bandage which revealed the black ink on his skin.

Eren grabbed his bare hand with odd tenderness. His gaze was so intense, it was as if the mark hypnotised him with its simple pattern.

“You kept it hidden this whole time,” Eren murmured to himself. Although compared to his actions in Shiganshina this was a minor offence, Reiner still felt as if Eren expected an apology. So again and again, he repeated he was sorry like a broken record, his face pressed against Eren’s warm knee.

When Eren fully grasped Reiner’s marked hand with his own, a powerful jolt of pleasure coursed through him. His tremors ceased, whole body lit by a strange warmth, unlike anything he ever felt before. Was this what they meant by a soul touch? Reiner felt drunk with its addictive potency.

Eren must have felt it too, his pupil blown as he stared at Reiner with barely constrained hunger. Reiner recognised that look from their cadet days; the way Eren used to stare at him when he thought no one was looking. The echo of their adolescence brought Reiner back to his senses like a splash of cold water and he interrupted the connection. Their hands separated as he stumbled back, landing on the cold floor, heart pounding and chest heaving with fright.

His whole body was slick with sweat. That cold gaping hole inside his bond yearned for more contact, longing to be filled by the warmth of his mate. It was this, more than anything he experienced during this hellish reunion that scared Reiner the most. A part of him didn’t want to pull away, a part of him actually _wanted_ -

Eren stood up, his ‘injured’ leg fully healed. The useless crutch fell to the floor with a loud clank, the noise oddly final as it echoed in the basement room. His long strides ate up the distance between them in a second until he was standing right above Reiner’s sprawled form. The flickering flame backlighted Eren’s frame, revealing the posture of a predator cornering its prey. His expression was swallowed by shadows.

“Let’s get started.”


End file.
